The Day After
by HeyNowNow
Summary: Rex and Weevil get to rest and reflect after everything they've been through (Rex/Weevil)


**If you told me last month I'd be writing shrimp fic, I'd be like, waaah? But this is the product of getting my gf into yugioh, and she really loves these shrimps, and she made me a believer. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"Home sweet home," Rex said, a sigh of relief as he opened his front door and stepped in, Weevil behind him. Globetrotting, joining a secret evil organization, and losing in a tournament after just one move had exhausted both teen boys, and it they felt nothing but relief to be in a familiar space again. "I think my moms are still working. I'm going to hit the shower," Rex said, walking straight to his bathroom.

"Can I use your phone?" Weevil called out to him.

"Of course you can," Rex said before slamming shut the bathroom door.

Weevil went to the landline they had in the kitchen and dialed his home number, hoping someone would answer. To his amazement, his mother did, and she was relieved to hear from him after almost a month's absence. Weevil gave her the abbreviated versions of things, he and Rex had joined tournaments. They were doing quite well in the first one before losing, and in the second one they were wiped out before their duel truly started. He then let her know he was at Rex's home and she told him not to overwork himself and that she will be happy to have him back. She would even have their cook make his favorite meal the following night.

When he hung up, Weevil was smiling. He had been gone for a month, obsessed he was with all the negatives in his life and everything that had gone wrong since Duelist Kingdom, he forgot the good things he still had in his life, like his mother. He licked his lips and grinned, already anticipating the delicious food their family cook would make for him.

"That was so necessary!" Rex said, walking out of the bathroom, eyes closed, his head tilted up to the ceiling. He had on a worn out t-shirt and sweatshorts, no beanie covering his long, wet hair.

"Do you mind if I shower here too?" Weevil asked, seeing how relaxed Rex was, he wanted to wipe the grime off of himself too.

"Of course! Have had it! Let me see if I have anything your size, though."

Weevil went to the bathroom as Rex checked his drawers for anything suitable for Weevil, but his best friends was so tiny in comparison to him, he was sure he had nothing that would fit. At last, he settled on a shirt he had since elementary school that he kept more for sentimental reasons because it didn't fit anymore. It had the image of his favorite cartoon dinosaur on it, it was an antique, the shirt was. He also settled on jersey shorts, figuring Weevil could tie the cord around himself until they fit. Without fuss, Rex opened the bathroom door, he glanced quickly to see Weevil with his eyes closed as he busied himself washing his hair.

"I'm leaving the clothes on the toilet seat along with a fresh towel," Rex said.

"Thank you," Weevil responded.

With that done, Rex meandered into his kitchen in search for snacks and was excited to find a bag of chips, a couple cans of soda, and some snack cakes. It's like his moms knew he would show up again any day now. He grinned and grabbed all the goodies and went to his room. He fixed up all his pillows and let out the loudest sigh of relief as he leaned back, clean and comfy in his own home, in his own room, on his own bed. He turned to his night stand for the remote and turned to the tv on and busied himself with opening up his snacks.

"Taking a shower feels heavenly," Weevil said, stepping into Rex's room and stretching as much as he can, his arms reaching high while he stepped on his tip toes, a pleasant smile on his face.

"That's an elementary school shirt and it's still too big on you!" Rex teased, his mouth full of chips.

Weevil turned and could see his shoulder was exposed. He fixed the shirt so he was completely covered again and walked towards Rex. "Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose."

"You call your mom?"

"Yes. She was happy to hear from me. She's going to have our cook make my favorite meal tomorrow to celebrate me being back home!"

"No way! Can I come!"

"Sure!"

With that decided, Weevil settled down next to Rex on his bed, and the two shared the snacks as Weevil opened his own soda. They settled on watching a comedy movie they had both seen a dozen times, but never failed to make them laugh. The mind numbing humor was exactly what they needed, and as they watched Rex noticed that again his shirt slid down Weevil's thin shoulder. He wrapped his arm around his friend and fixed it for him. Weevil turned breathly to see what he was doing before turning back to the tv. Rex settled down deeper into his bed, his outstretched arm around Weevil comfortable, and Weevil stretched again and turned to his side, so he was that much closer to Rex, practically cuddling him. It was this way they stayed until both dozed off, feeling safe and comfortable, their bodies relaxing after a full month of being on edge, angry, and hurt.

It was night out by the time Rex woke up. His room was dark, and he realized there was a blanket on top of him that wasn't there before. He smiled and cuddled into his pillow, ready to drift off again and thinking that one of his moms must have covered him up when he realized he wasn't alone in his bed. He opened his eyes and noticed it was Weevil who was still there, sleeping soundly. His glasses were off, Rex figured his mom must have also removed them for him. He watched Weevil for a moment, breathing softly, his face relaxed as he laid against Rex's pillow. Rex smiled and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. In that moment, he was so grateful he and Weevil had returned home safe and sound, everything they were fighting for seemed meaningless. Rex had his home filled with delicious snacks, a soft clean bed, and loving moms would cared enough about him to cover him with a blanket when he didn't cover himself up. On top of that, he had his best friend with him. What more could he possibly ask for?

Weevil woke up, dazed and confused. He sat up, and terror seized him for the split second he didn't recognize where he was, but it washed away when he realized he was in Rex's room. He yawned and stretched and got out of bed, adjusting the pesky shirt again and grabbing his glasses as he stepped out of the room to the hubbub outside.

"The sleeping beauty has arisen," Rex's mom teased from the breakfast table, where she and her son awaited breakfast.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" Rex's mama asked as she busied herself making everyone's breakfast.

"Uh, yes, thank you," Weevil said, blushing. Normally more persnickety when anyone teased him, but he couldn't very well be rude to Rex's mom. Instead he went to join them at the table, where Rex's mama put a fresh bowl of rice and miso soup in front of him.

"Rex was telling us all about your adventures this past month! You almost one a tournament in America, eh?" Rex's mom said, looking at Weevil and grinning. She sat with a leg up, her arm wrapped around it.

Weevil turned to Rex, who shrugged as he ate his rice. "Uh. Yeah. So close yet so far."

"Aw. Well you'll get them next time, for sure!"

"One can only hope!" Weevil said.

The morning passed with the four eating their breakfast and talking about what they had been up to in the last month.

"We were so happy to see you two home, you looked so peaceful sleeping together," Rex's mama said.

"Real close, I might add," Rex's mom added, winking at the boys.

Rex and Weevil blushed at the implications.

"We were just so exhausted when we got here we knocked out," Rex said.

"Nothing beats sleeping in your own bed for sure," Rex's mama said.

"What's the plan for today?" Rex's mom asked.

"Hang out in Weevil's house, I guess," Rex said.

"Yes. I haven't been home all this time," Weevil said.

Rex's mama stood from her seat and went to the cupboard and pulled out what looked like a box of fancy chocolates. "Here, Weevil, honey, give these to your parents from us."

"Tell them we look forward to more of those cheesecake bites they gave us a while back," Rex's mom said.

Weevil smiled. "Oh you liked those? They're my favorite, I'll tell them for sure!"

They finished their meals and the boys got dressed.

"My cute son!" Rex's mom teased, rubbing her fist against the top of head. "Don't go on another month long adventure anytime soon, okay?"

"I won't!" Rex said, shutting his eyes as he took the brunt of the teasing.

"Have fun you two," Rex's mama said, giving both boys kisses on the forehead, and then they were off.

"So what do you think they were really up to?" Rex's mama asked her wife once the boys were gone.

"Who knows," Rex's mom said with a frown. "I'm just really happy they're both safe and back home."

"Me too."

"What a nice recharge after the month of hell we went through," Weevil said, looking at the box of chocolates in his hands.

"I know! My mama's breakfast is always the best! I missed it so much!"

The two boys were talking, telling each other their favorite part of breakfast and the last scene of the movie they remember watching before falling asleep, when a group of older boys crossed their path, and one checked Weevil's shoulder so hard, he knocked the smaller boy down.

"Hey! What gives?" Rex shouted at the group.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there! Guess I don't notice washed up has-beens!" the boy said, turning to speak without breaking his stride, he and his friends breaking into laughter.

"Yeah! Well you'll definitely notice when I wipe this sidewalk with you!" Rex shouted, reading to run after them, when Weevil grabbed his sleeve. He was still on the ground, holding the box of chocolates protectively against his chest.

"Forget it, Rex," Weevil muttered.

"Weevil? We can't just let them get away with this."

"I'd listen to your girlfriend if I were you," the boy said. He turned away from them and the group walked away laughing.

Rex growled, but he turned to Weevil and helped him to his feet. "Why didn't you let me pummel them?"

"Because you wouldn't have won, first of all," Weevil said, his gaze down as he started walking. "And because I just want to go home."

Rex frowned and caught up with Weevil easily, the two falling into step with each other as they walked in silence, those older boys souring their moods.

"I wouldn't mind it so much if they just left us alone," Weevil said after a moment.

"Wouldn't mind what?"

"Being a washed up has-been. It's not like we're the first or last duelists to be champions and then not. Who's on top isn't a constant. Even Yugi lost to Raphael. So why are we singled out? If everyone hates us so much, why can't they just leave us alone?"

Rex could see Weevil grit his teeth as he tried to keep from crying. He looked down and put his hands in his pocket. "I don't know."

The walk to the Underwood estate from Rex's apartment was long, and it was quiet, but by the time they arrived at Weevil's house, the sour taste those boys left them with had lifted, and Weevil was so happy to be home.

"Oh, Master Weevil, you're finally home," the Underwood's butler said when he noticed who came through the door. "And hello, Master Rex."

"Hi," Rex said, holding a hand out by way of wave.

"It feels good to be back!" Weevil said, rushing to him and smiling. "These chocolates are for mother and father! They're from Rex's mothers!" He stood on tip-toes as he gave the butler the box.

"Your parents will be very pleased. They are at work currently, but they will both be joining us for dinner. They were very excited to hear from you last night."

"I'm excited to see them! I should go get ready and change into fresher clothes!" With that, Weevil turned from the butler and walked down the long corridor to his room, Rex behind him.

The afternoon went by quickly. Weevil changed into fresh clothes and spent the rest of the time playing video games with Rex. When Weevil's parents arrived, his father petted his head and his mother kissed his cheeks, both happy their son was back home. As promised, Weevil's mother had the cooks prepare copious amounts of Weevil's favorite food, and both he and Rex cried with joy as they dug in.

"So will you still be trying for different duel monster tournaments?" Weevil's father asked during dinner, his tone pointed.

"Honey, let our son have his fun. It's not like this is harming him," Weevil's mother said.

"He was gone for a month chasing tournaments. You don't think that's harmful?"

"It's summer vacation. Better he be out having fun then stuck inside here all day."

"Hmm," Weevil's father concluded with.

"Uh. I don't know. I was thinking of slowing down with duel monsters, actually," Weevil said. "Not quit entirely, but not be so involved, either."

"Oh, darling, but you enjoy the game so, losing a few tournaments shouldn't deter you," his mother said.

"Sweetheart, let Weevil make his choice. Maybe he doesn't find the game as fun as he use to. If he moves on, I say all the better," his father said.

Weevil's mother frowned and turned to Rex. "What about you, Rex? Are you thinking about leaving duel monsters too?"

"Uh. I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Probably not," Rex said.

"That's a sensible decision if Rex is still enjoying himself, but if Weevil isn't anymore," Weevil's father said, letting his sentence trail off as he took a sip of his wine.

Weevil's mother changed the subject after that to the dinner they were having and how her day went. When they finished dinner, Weevil's parents told them goodnight despite it still being early. They had a lot of work to do and would be in their offices and would appreciate not being interrupted. They kissed their son on his forehead and told him again they were glad he was back home before leaving him alone with Rex, and the two returned to his bedroom to settle down for the night.

"So you're going to quit duel monsters?" Rex asked, sitting on Weevil's bed with his arms crossed.

"I didn't say that," Weevil said, going through his drawers for pajamas for the both of them.

"I mean I wouldn't blame you if you did. Maybe I should too," Rex said, looking down.

Weevil found Rex's pajamas that he kept at his house for times like these. His clothes would be much too small for him otherwise, Rex needed his own pair of pajamas in Weevil's home at all time. He through them at Rex's face and said, "I don't want to talk about it right now. How good was dinner?"

"So good!" Rex said, pulling off his shirt in favor for the pajama shirt. Both boys changed and talked and once they were done, they settled down on Weevil's bed as he tried to find something worth watching on tv. Rex watched him scrolling through channels and suddenly said, "Weevil."

"Yeah?" he responded, not turning away from the tv screen.

Rex pulled his mouth to the side and sat up, moving over to put his hand on top of Weevil's and turned off the tv.

"You don't want to watch tv?" Weevil asked, turning to Rex, and blushing when he realized how close he was to him.

Rex looked at Weevil, his face filled with nerves but determination. "There's something I've been wanting to try. Since after we got our souls back."

"What is it?" Weevil sat up, feeling incredibly nervous all of the sudden, and Rex sat up as well.

"Just hold still, okay?" Rex said. He put his hands on either side of Weevil's face and grabbed the temples of his glasses and flipped them up, so now they were resting on top of Weevil's head instead of on his face.

"What are you doing?" Weevil asked, his voice trembling.

"Just hold still." Rex moved in closer, his eyes locked on Weevil's as one of his hands moved down to cup Weevil's cheek.

"Wait! Tell me what you're doing!" Weevil asked, his voice growing to a panic as he put his hands on Rex's chest and tried his best to push him away.

"You know what I'm doing, so just let it happen," Rex said, his voice soft.

Weevil continued struggling in his arms, trying, but not very hard, to push him away, as he shut his eyes, tears pulling on the edge as he braced himself for what Rex was about to do. Rex closed his own eyes, and licked his lips quickly just before pressing them against Weevil's.

Weevil whimpered, his whole body trembling, but he stopped pushing and instead his hands gripped onto Rex's shirt as he began kissing back. Rex became brave, and gently licked Weevil's lips with the tip of his tongue. Weevil whimpered again and parted his lips. Rex slid his tongue into his mouth, and neither were entirely sure what to do next, but Weevil gave Rex's tongue quick little licks with his own. Rex began moving his tongue and slowly he pushed himself against Weevil to slowly lay him down on the bed as he got on top of his, his hands now on Weevil's sides. Weevil's hand moved from Rex's shirt to cup his face. He was nervous, and he knew he was blushing horribly. He didn't know if he was kissing Rex right, and he didn't know what Rex would do now that he was on top of him, but he felt so good. He took a deep breath in and could smell Rex, and he smelled as good as he tasted.

Rex moved his tongue to lick Weevil's lips again before pulling away so he was only a breath away from Weevil's face.

"How was that?" Rex asked, a blush on his cheeks.

"You kissed me," Weevil said.

"Yeah, I did." Rex smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. Weevil wrapped his arms around Rex's shoulders and brought him down closer. They kissed and made out and tasted each other deeply, both interested in how good the other tasted. They groaned and moaned and enjoyed the simple pleasure of being in each other's arms, their legs intertwined as well.

As they kissed, Weevil thought about what he didn't say earlier during dinner. That perhaps he was naive to keep going to tournaments and trying to attain meaningless titles that could easily be stripped away when duel monsters already gave him the best prize he would ever win, his regional championship runner up, Rex Raptor. Perhaps winning another championship would be too much, it would misalign the cosmic order of things since no one person should have more than he already did. "Rex," he sighed between kisses.

Hearing his name came out of Weevil's mouth while he had him in such a state was pure bliss for Rex. It was the last month journey that he realized he didn't care actually care about the prizes or fame, when really the only thing enjoyable about all that was that he got to share it all with Weevil. He wanted to do everything with him. Even if it meant ultimately losing at the regional championship, he didn't mind, because it meant Weevil won, and it meant they both got to have fun together. That's all Rex ever wanted, to be and have fun with Weevil, duel monsters was a means to that end, but maybe there were other means worth trying.

Their kisses were soft and timid, they were exploring each other, and Rex went to lie down on the bed on his side as Weevil pushed himself deeper into his arms. Rex held him tight in his arms, promising himself to always protect him. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Weevil ever again, he would protect him and love him fiercely, and never take him for granted again. Weevil had no idea when was the last time he felt so safe. In Rex's arms, it felt like nothing in the world could touch him, he never wanted to be anywhere else but to be held close by the one person he loved the most.

They didn't want the moment to end, and it almost didn't, until Rex's stomach began to rumble.

"How are you still hungry?" Weevil asked in disbelief, his eyebrows cocked despite how deeply he was blushing.

"I'm a growing boy?" Rex said as an excuse, chuckling nervously.

Weevil smiled. He kissed him on the lips and got out of bed. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Rex said, watching him go.

Weevil returned quickly enough with bottles of flavored seltzer water and a large bag of chips made out of vegetables. He opened the bag and they kept it between them as they drank their drinks.

"Who knew making out could work up an appetite," Rex said, smiling as he ate another chip.

"You're just a black hole. I was fine until your stomach started rumbling," Weevil said, looking away but blushing.

"So what do you think? You like it?" Rex asked, grinning as he poked Weevil's cheek.

Weevil grimaced and slapped his finger away. "Of course I do, you idiot. But don't let it go to your head!"

"I won't," Rex said seductively, pulling Weevil close again despite the bag of chips and kissing him sweetly.

"Maybe next time we don't sell our souls to the devil in order to realize this is also an acceptable substitute to being champions," Weevil said, blushing and looking down.

"That was your idea, but deal!" Rex booped his nose.

Weevil rolled his eyes and as they ate their snacks Rex helped himself to the tv control and they were in time to watch the beginning of a movie they had both been meaning to see. Rex sat up and leaned against the wall for back support. Weevil sat up as well and cuddled into his side while Rex wrapped an arm protectively around him, both enjoying the movie, their snacks, and each other for the rest of the evening.


End file.
